Evangelion: Heavenly Son
by General Tyrranix
Summary: What happens when god decided that he'll give you a second chance. Would you accept the cost to save all you love. For Shinji Ikari there is only one answer. However would you give up everything including your humanity to see them again? Would you actually be able to change the outcome. Not even the angels knew that answer. So would you rise and become a son of heaven? Slight AU


Well hello, this is my first big story. I am General Tyrannix. I hope that my writing isn't bad and I'll be able to make an actual story. This story takes place after third impact and the final scene of EOE. This story will have semi AU elements that will change the story. It will also take parts of the rebuild series and add them into the original anime. The plot will mostly follow the main anime too. Now ladies and gents here is the beginning of Evangelion: Heavenly Son.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

—-—

Prologue: Son of heaven

Blood. Blood was the only thing you could see and smell for miles. It's red tint washed everything. Nothing was not the colour red. Except for three living things. One was the mother of humanity and creator of all mortal life on Earth. And the other was a lone boy named Shinji Ikari. He was currently crying, it was the only thing the boy would do.

The final shape was the father of angels. This creature was Adam. Adam had been staring at this crying boy for three hundred seventy five days. Almost nothing happened for little over a year. Adam was thinking about what to do with the boy. His children had very simplistic emotions when they entered the mortal plain to unify with him. However Adam had more complex emotions while in the mortal plain. So he currently pitied the boy hundreds of feet below him.

The boy Shinji, had always wanted to have real relationships with the other mortals around him. And after a year of contemplating Adam knew what to do. He was going to make a deal with the boy.

Adam made a mental link to the mind of his sister, Lilith. Adam told her what he was about to do, and to his surprise the mother of humanity agreed. Why would she agree? Adam would find the answer out in the distant future. However, the boy would undoubtedly agree to Adam's deal just so he could see his precious fellow mortals.

So Adam descended from his nonexistent platform with a new purpose. Even with his extremely large size his decent would take at least a few minutes before he would touch the ground. So Adam started to hum the fourth movement of Beethoven's ninth symphony, Ode to Joy. In Adam's opinion it was the best thing to ever be created by a Lilin.

After four minutes of descending Adam finally hit the blood stained ground. Adam started walking towards Shinji Ikari. Adam's massive steps shattered the stained ground beneath him revealing the normal brown colour. Shinji didn't even seem to notice the colossal being walking right in front of him. Adam stopped forty feet away from the boy.

Adam glanced to his right where the once blue ocean was. He watched as a large head broke the surface of the water. The head would be recognized as Evangelion unit one's. Unit one or rather Yui Ikari's eyes narrowed at Adam. Adam snorted in response to the woman's protectiveness. He wasn't worried about fighting her, it was only natural for a mother to act that way. So Adam turned his head and mind toward the boy, Shinji Ikari.

"I have a proposal for you Shinji Ikari," He stopped to look for a reaction from the boy. He found none so he continued, "Sadness is something that you lilin will always feel. I can Offer you something, a way to to take all your sadness and grief away. All it takes is a yes or a no, and all of it this blood will disappear Ikari."

Adam looked at Ikari for a long moment. Adam waited for the slightest movement signaling a response. Finally Adam heard something, it was possibly the quietest sound that he had ever heard.

"Why?" Whimpered Ikari, " Why?" Ikari repeated. Shinji moved his head slowly and slightly towards Adam.

Adam waited only for a few seconds before his response came, " Because, you will see your friends again and I ca- no we ALL can get a second chance." Adam had put his most noble and regal voice on and he waited to see the results. A small smile formed on Ikari's face, then his smile grew as his eyes seemed to glaze over as he looked in a random direction. Adam didn't need to read minds to know what the boy was thinking about. It was the five people to have the greatest impact on how this boy was shaped.

Misato Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu, Yui Ikari and Gendo Ikari. The first three were the ones the boy wanted to see the most. Each had various reasons to being on the list from having extreme emotions for one, or to have someone symbolize as a mother figure for him. Gendo, this gave him a reason to see if he could bring his father back into the world and away from his 'dead' mother, and a way to get Shinji the attention that he always wanted from his father. Yui was there for one reason, to finally have a family that had him, his mother and father in a closely knitted bond.

Shinji look at Adam hopefully, "Do you really mean that?" Adam nodded in response. "Then no matter what, I'll accept whatever price you have for it!" Proudly stated Shinji. Adam was internally smiling, he thought it would have taken the boy a lot longer than that to decide.

"The price for accepting this is very simple Ikari." Adam said in a deep noble voice, "You have to pledge your loyalty to me and my kin." Shinji's head snapped towards Adam as he stared at the colossal creature with shock. Shinji seemed to want to decline his request however his face then saddened. If Ikari declined he would never see his precious 'family' again.

"Like I said, whatever the price." Adam was laughing at how easily he manipulated this boy, no wonder he was used to in initiate Third Impact.

So Adam lifted one of his giant hands in the direction of the moon, slowly something red and large flew in his direction. The object gracefully landed in Adam's hand. It was a long red lance that split into two pointed ends. It was the weapon that killed Areal, the Lance of Longinus.

The moon started to glow in a holy light as sixteen white crosses erupted behind Adam. Eva unit one lifted itself out of the red water with a halo and eight wings making it look like it was during the impact. Shinji's boy started to float as well as he and unit one moved towards one another. Unit one's chest plate broke off and fell to the ground revealing it red glowing core. Shinj was now right in front of unit one, it's red core almost seemed to talk to him. A bubble formed on the outside side of the core before it erupted and enveloped Shinji bringing him inside the core. Shinji's body disappeared and he soon saw his new body. He had merged with unit one, he became it, and it became him.

Shinji looked at Adam just as Adam started ascending into the sky. Adam stopped and breathed a sigh of hope. _Soon, He thought, Soon this planet will be mine just like how my creators originally intended. _Adam brought the lance of Longinus up over his shoulder before he threw the lance down. The lance fell through the air perfectly on target. The intended target was the form of unit one. It's core swelled as the lance got close.

Great amounts of blood erupted from unit one's core as the lance went straight through it and crashed into the earth. The blood froze, as blinding light overcame everything.

—

Shinji Ikari's mind froze. What the hell happened screamed his mind. He couldn't see but he had the feeling that he was moving extremely fast. Soon the feeling of moving stopped, and not long after his ability to see returned.

Now it was Shinji's entire body's turn to freeze in shock. Shinji's was standing in front of a telephone booth with a red phone in his hand. _He wasn't lying. I'm back, I have the chance to make everything right. I can see them all again, Misato, Rei, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, father. _Shinji was overwhelmed, he was back to the hell that ruined his life. No, this was his chance, _I have to make this right. I won't run away ever again. I will be strong. I will save all of them. _

Shinji Ikari was brought out of his mind when he heard screeching tires about two blocks away, he turned his head left. One of many VTOL airships crashed down right beside him. A huge figure flew through the air and landed on the VTOL and the poor pilot inside it with a loud explosion. This was Sachiel the third angel. The first of Adam's spawn to try and reunite with its father. Shinji looked at Sachiel with grim determination plastered all over his face. Shinji was so focused on the angel battling the VTOL aircrafts he didn't see or hear a familiar blue car steaming to a halt in front of him.

"Hey are you Shinji Ikari!" The Captain of NERV's combat operations yelled at him, bringing Shinji back to reality. Shinji didn't even answer he just ran and jumped into the blue car while shouting for her to engage light speed. She agreed eagerly and put the pedal to the metal and sped down roadways at speeds that would have broken every law in the book.

Very quickly they were getting farther away from the battle behind them. Misato suddenly turned her wheel very sharply left when they found a four way that would lead directly to NERV. Now that they were finally away from the battle Shinji could finally put his seatbelt on.

"I'm Misato Katsuragi you are Shinji right?" Shinji turned and answered her "Yup I'm Shinji." They both looked at each other with smiles, however Shinji knew that they were smiling for different reasons. Misato's smile was a warm greeting smile that you would use when meeting a new person. Shinji's was that of overflowing happiness and that of meeting a very close old friend.

"Nice to meet you Shinji, I have a feeling that we will have a very healthy work relationship.

_Oh it will be way more than a healthy work relationship, _Shinji thought before he actually responded. "Work relationship?" Shinji asked, however he already knew what she meant by 'work relationship.'

"You read your father's letter right" Shinji nodded, "Your father is giving you a job Shinji. Your coming to work at NERV." She told him. Shinji's face turned into a very angry scowl.

"So the he only calls me when he has a use for me!" Shinji said in quite genuine anger before he continued.

"What could he possibly want from me, the child he left alone for years, and now he suddenly has a use for me. Why does he need me!" Shinji said furiously.

Misato was looking at the boy with shock and curiosity. This boy hates his father, much like how she heated hers.

"Looks like we have something in common then." Misato said. Shinji gave her a look of surprise as she spoke again, "I never hated my father as much as you seem to though. Anyway, do you still have that postcard that I gave you?" Shinji put Misato's talking in a raindrop in his mind and let it fall. Shinji wasn't paying attention, he was looking towards the direction of the angel. He didn't notice Misato's mumbling stop as she also looked to the angel.

The blue car rolled to a stop as they both watched as the remaining VTOL got the hell out of the way.

"My god, their gonna use an N2 mine!" Misato shouted as she pushed her body over Shinji's while shouting get down. Unlike the last time Shinji closed his eyes and mouth as a loud explosions similar to that of a nuke went off.

The blue car they were in rolled and flew straight into and up a nearby hill. The car was on its back when it finally stopped rolling and the sounds of the N2 mine ceased. Slowly and painfully the pair crawled out of the half destroyed car preparing to try to roll the car back onto it wheels so they could continue to their destination that was NERV headquarters.

—

Gendo Ikari smiled, everything was going as planned. All the old fools yelling orders and spitting curses were depressingly trying to kill the messengers of god. While they continued to bark random orders one man who was the phone finally got permission to use a tactical N2 mine.

The aircraft swarming the angel backed off as the use of an N2 mine finally got relaid to them. Not soon after all cameras watching the angel turned off. It only took a few moments for the cameras to turn back on. The room was filled with curses and sighs of disbelief. Finally the old men shouting orders turned to NERV's supreme commander.

"We are allowing NERV to take full command of this operation, you are to deal with this threat. We also request that you use your toy Ikari. Do not disappoint us. And with that, NERV gained full combative power. Gendo rose from his dark throne and walked towards his own personal elevator.

"You are in command." He said coldly to his second in command when he soon reached his elevator. He didn't even wait for a response. Gendo descended with hope swelling inside of him. Soon he would be with his Yui again. All he has to do is completely break his son, and he would reunite with his lover under the wings of angels and God.


End file.
